Variedades de los Usuarios
Esta es una Pagina de variedades de los usuarios que estan conectados a esta Wiki, podras encontrar información sobre ellos y sus gustos. Tambien podras encontrar de que pais son, cual es su Pokémon preferido y su tienen cable Wi-fi. Por favor colaboren. Cumpleaños Aqui debes escribir tu fecha de cumple años si quieres que uno, varios o todos los Usuarios de esta Wiki te feliciten ese día. Por favor colaboren. *Julio 8 Shass 00:49 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *Octubre 14--Mew doctor 16:53 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *Noviembre 5 - ιrιs; 20:45 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *Noviembre 16 ¡Somos escorpion iris!nico493 22:57 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *Io tambien, noviembre 3 *FrEsItAs* la fresa más rica 01:26 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *Septiembre 8 y se supone que DEBI 'nacer el 23 Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:15 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *27 de enero una misdreavus especial 14:03 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *17 de abril --'Dialga 'Palkia' 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *23 de Diciembre. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) *27 de septiembre ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:52 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori *El 24 de julio --Juby o Ricky 16:01 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *El 25 de septiembre Archivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R 16:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *El 12 de febrero CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *200px *El 30 de Diciembre¡Casi en nochevieja!--Luis Andreo 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *El 22 de noviembre... --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *El 8 de Junio(Mi prima me lo pudo y se equivovo) Pili* ♥_♥ *:D El 18 de septiembre ;D BasuraVolcánica 04:20 17 abr 2010 (UTC) *20 de octubre ~ ĸιwιѕ are ĸawaιι •௰• 20:00 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Mundo Misterioso Creo que cada usuario tiene en Pokémon preferido el que le guste más que todos o simplemente uno que le guste, así que pongan aqui las "Caras de Mundo Misterioso" de su Pokémon preferido para poder identificarnos mejor. Por favor colaboren. Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.pngGallade de Shass 00:57 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Tauros.pngTauros de --Mew doctor 16:55 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png Gardevoir - ιrιs; 20:47 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.pngEsta hemosura de nico493 22:58 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Jynx.pngJynx¡*FrEsItAs* la fresa más rica 01:25 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.pngLindura de Buneary deee su amiga Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:13 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.pngtoda la vida este una misdreavus especial 14:03 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Magnemite.png:Por los magnetos!--Little Yoshi 16:47 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara de Dialga.pngPor que siempre me gusta --'Dialga 'Palkia 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png Pikachu de (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Espeon(hasta que haya un pokemon panda) de --Juby o Ricky 16:05 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Suicune.png Suicune es el mejor Archivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R 16:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Arbok.png Arbok ¡¡¡me encanta!!! CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Azelf.png Azelf, una monada total!. Claro, luego de Pelipper, pero ese no tiene cara... Alto Mando Steven 09:46 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngKingler,hay a mí me parece inteligente.Y por eso lo puse enLa pokenovéla Lunatone y su amigo Parasects--Luis Andreo 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara de Shaymin forma cielo.pngArchivo:Cara de Giratina forma origen.pngArchivo:Cara de Ho-Oh.pngArchivo:Cara de Dialga.png Todos ellos me bastan Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png¡Sceptile!¡Me encanta! Es tan... reptil. --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Juegos Game boy Aqui estan los Usuarios que tienen cualquier tipo de Game Boy y cual juego de Pokémon tienen. Por favor colaboren. *Pokémon Esmeralda y tengo Game Boy Advance Shass 01:01 18 feb 2010 (UTC)nico493 22:58 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *Zafiro, Rojo Fuego, Esmeralda, Pinball RS, Perla, Platino y Mundo Misterioso 1, 2 y 3 - ιrιs; 20:48 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *Pokémon Rojo,Azul,Amarillo,Oro y Rubí --'Dialga 'Palkia 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *Pokémon Azul, Rojo, Amarillo, Rojo Fuego y Rubí (Prestado por mi primo). (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) *la game boy pocket de mi tía ._. "Archivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R 16:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *El Esmeralda, fue mi primer juego de todos :) CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *El zafiro me encanta--Luis Andreo 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *Yo tengo la Game Boy Advance (a pilas) Con los juegos de oro, cristal, zafiro, verde hoja, esmeralda y amarillo (estos 2 últimos los que más juego) --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *Pokémon Rojo Fuego,Verde Hoja,Zafiro y Esmeralda,tengo los juegos pero la consola es el NDS--Mew doctor 16:44 22 feb 2010 (UTC) *Jajaja yo tengo un game boy de los antiguos Pili*Pokemon Rojo xD *Esmeralda ~! ĸιwιѕ are ĸawaιι •௰• 20:06 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Nintendo DS Aqui todos los usuarios deben poner que tipo de DS tienen y tambien deben escribir si tienen Tecnologia Wi-fi, escriban tambien los juegos de Pokémon que tienen. Por favor colaboren. *Nintendo DS Lite, tengo Pokémon Platino y se como tener Wi-fi :( de Shass 01:03 18 feb 2010 (UTC)nico493 20:27 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *DS y DS Lite sin Wi-Fi - ιrιs; 20:49 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *DS normal (la mas vieja) y tengo el juego de pokemon platino eleji a chimchar y si tengo Tecnologia Wi-fi Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:17 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *DSi y DS Lite. Tengo DPPt (Perla (P) de mi hermano), pronto HG (Mi hermano SS), MM2 (Tiempo), y Ranger 2. En la página del DSi pongo todos los juegos que tengo míos y de mi hermano y claro, los exclusivos del DSi de américa. *Ds lite y Dsi con tecnologia wi-fi.Tengo Pokémon Diamante,perla,Platino,Exploradores del tiempo,Sombras de almia,Dash y Link --'Dialga 'Palkia 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *La DS normal. Esta muy rota por todos lados y es casi imposible arreglarla. tengo Wi-Fi. Pokémon Diamante, Perla, Ranger, Mundo Misterioso y Dash (Me parece...). (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:26 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) *La normal y la iArchivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R 16:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *la normal, la vieja partidA Por la mitad y la i no la tengo, tengo wi fi pero no tengo el codigo... =´( CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *El platino y el oro corazón aunque entienda poco...--Luis Andreo 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *El diamante,el perla,el platino(japones) el MM1(ds)el link,el dash,el ranger2 y me voy a comprar el plata alma *u* --Juby o Ricky 14:54 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *Tengo la DS... Bueno, mejor dicho la tiene mi tía, que aun estoy esperando desde junio de 2009 a que me la devuelva... Y así no puedo comprar juegos de Pokémon :-( --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *La Ds lite con la pantalla floja con MM equipo azul,MM cielo,Diamante y Perla,Link,Ranger1 y Plata alma,no Wi-fi--Mew doctor 16:45 22 feb 2010 (UTC) *DSi y DSLite, con Wifi. Diamante, MM1, Ranger 1, MM2, MM3, Platino, Soul Silver ~ ĸιwιѕ are ĸawaιι •௰• 20:06 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Otros Aqui todos los usuarios deben escribir si tienen otra consola de juegos, y por su puesto si tienen algún juego de Pokémon. Por favor colaboren. *El batle revolution con los datos del platino--Luis Andreo 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *Nintendo 64, Wii, DS, DS Lite y GBA SP - ιrιs; 20:51 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *wii y nintendo 64 una misdreavus especial 14:03 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *N64,Ds,Dsi,GB,Wii,Game Cube,Xbox,Xavix y Play Station.Juego:Pokémon Battle Revolution --'Dialga 'Palkia 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *Nintendo 64, Nintendo DS, Play Station 2, Play Station 3, PSP y Game Boy Color. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) *solo tengo el DS y el WII pero en la compu tengo los juegos del gameboy color(los descarge el domingo anterior)--Juby o Ricky 16:00 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *Wii y play station 2 *Wii y Game Cube, pokemon XD y pokemon battle revolution CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *Tengo Wii, tengo Pokémon Rumble y ningún original :'( (Con original me refiero a que no es comprado por las tiendas). *Tengo la Game Cube con el juego de Pokémon Colloseum y la Wii --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *Tengo gamecube,wii,Ds lite y playstation 1 y tengo Xd.tempestad oscura y Battle revolution,y en el telefono movil tengo Pokémon azul,amarillo y oroMew doctor 16:52 22 feb 2010 (UTC) *Wii, Game Cube. PBR, pero está rayado :c ~ ĸιwιѕ are ĸawaιι •௰• 20:06 20 abr 2010 (UTC) País Aqui los usuarios que quieran deben poner su pais, para que sea más facil ubicarlos con la Tecnologia Wi-fi. Por favor colaboren. *Vivo en Colombia, Shass 01:08 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Nicolas493|'Colombia '''nico493]] 20:28 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *España - ιrιs; 20:46 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *Méxicoooooo ¡que vivan los churros y el onemuri pikachu! Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:18 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *chile una misdreavus especial 14:03 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *Venezuela --'Dialga '''Palkia 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *España. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) *De México --Juby o Ricky 15:58 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *EspañaArchivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R 16:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *España. ¡¡¡FS!!! CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *España...--Luis Andreo 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *Venezuela *De España, como la paella --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *De Venezuela,me facinan las hallacas lástima que solo las hacen en navidad--Mew doctor 16:53 22 feb 2010 (UTC) *Chileee! Mi pais vive un terremoto :( Pili* 14:16 mar 5 *España ~ ĸιwιѕ are ĸawaιι •௰• 20:06 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Origen del nombre * Acelfcolori: Se me estropeo el teclado y como tenia una imagen que se llamaba Acelf y otra alpino'colori' asi que copie y pegue....--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 15:00 22 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori *El pokémon mas destacado que cree fue juby...de no ser por el no habira creado mi dex...haci que lo uso como mi principal...pero al misto tiempo juby es de ruby...aunques no son rubis lo que tiene en la caveza sino perlas xD--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 16:35 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Dialga_palkia:No tenia imaginación y puse entre los legends de sinnoh en unos papelitos,salieron palkia y dialga entonces puse Dialga_palkia XD --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 17:05 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Lo dice en mi pagina de usuario y me da pereza volver a escribirlo :P [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 17:26 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Cancion no pokémon favorita *Facil:Fireflies de owl city...--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 16:35 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Cancion pokémon favorita *El opening español(españa) de advance battle--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 16:35 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Kaze no menssaje, el mensaje del viento [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 17:26 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Aviso Esto es todo por ahora, todos los usuarios no estan obligados a poner estos datos en esta pagina, solo los que quieran, lo importante es colaborar con el articulo y con la comunidad. Si se les ocurre algún dato más importante por favor no duden en ponerlo y como yo ya dije antes lo importante es '''colaborar con el articulo y con la comunidad. '''Saludos Shass 01:10 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Eventos